


as you fade into the night

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Haunted Corn Mazes, Horror, M/M, Suspense, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata take Kenma and Yaku to a corn maze. It's haunted (of course).





	as you fade into the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> For CheetahLeopard on tumblr! hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Noya… Where did you even find a haunted corn maze??”

 

“You city slickers just don’t know where to look! And I did promise to show you _all_ the sights, Morisuke-kun, so…” Noya’s bright grin flashed in the gloom of dusk. Kenma made a disbelieving nose from behind Yaku, fingers brushing the hem of Hinata’s sweater.

 

The walk to the maze itself was uneventful, if slightly too chilly for comfort; that was probably part of the charm, to be fair. Noya’s steady presence beside Yaku steadied him through the rising of his nerves. He had never really been good with horror or suspense.

 

The entrance to the maze loomed suddenly, dimly lit in promise of what lay in wait. Families and couples milled around, waiting or standing in line to pay for tickets. A cool breeze strafed down the street, rustling the cornstalks and sending a line of goosebumps crawling up Yaku’s arms and down his neck.

 

A point of warmth rested against his lower back – Noya pressed gently on him, pushing him along. Yaku hadn’t even been aware of stopping. A deep feeling of unease settled deep in his bones, unshakeable and disquieting. His nerves shivered along with the rest of him.

 

The line crawled along slowly as groups wandered in and out of the maze. The cornstalks rustled quietly, muffling sounds from the inside of the maze. Full dark settled in slowly, like a heavy blanket, studded with autumn stars and smelling faintly of wood smoke.

 

Finally, the four of them reached the entrance of the maze, approaching the gently rustling stalks slowly. Noya looked excited when Yaku slanted a glance at his face; his eyes were wide and bright, teeth flashing in the settling dusk. Noya’s hand settled briefly in the crook of Yaku’s elbow, before pulling away as Noya bounced ahead into the gloom.

 

Kenma and Hinata pass him from behind, strolling along, fingers brushing against each other. They decide to take the first right they can; Hinata excitedly chatters about how always following the right wall would always lead the way out of a maze. Yaku stared after them in disbelief; Kenma most likely knew otherwise, but was humoring Hinata.

 

Noya came bouncing back mere seconds later, grabbing Yaku’s hands to pull him deeper into the maze, laughing the whole way. His hands were icy.

 

Minutes later they stumbled to a stop, Yaku almost tripping over the uneven ground, catching himself on Noya’s solid shoulder. Noya’s elbow still caught him in the stomach, and he wheezed, breath lost.

 

“What was that for? The maze isn’t going to run away from us, you know,” he coughed, rubbing at his chest.

 

The secluded dead end Noya had led them to was dark, the floodlights at the edge of the maze barely reaching enough to gild the tips of Noya’s spiked hair. Noya’s face was shadowed, his eyes dark like black holes, absorbing all light.

 

A sudden smile split Noya’s face, sharp and cold, like the sickle moon hanging above in the sky. He turned to face Yaku fully, approaching slowly. His steps seemed too fluid, too silent for all the chaff covering the ground. A chill poured down Yaku’s back like ice water, shocking and absolute.

 

“Morisuke-kun!” came the call from behind him, edged with panic and dread. Yaku’s head snapped around. Noya stood at the intersection, bathed in the stark white light of the floodlights. In front of him, Noya’s mouth split wider, teeth too white and too sharp in the shadows.

 

Yaku stepped back, stumbling over the uneven ground, nearly twisting his ankle on a protruding _something_ in his way. Yaku refused to look down and see what it was.

 

“Morisuke-kun, _RUN_ ,” yelled Noya, holding out a steadying hand. Yaku turned his back to the doppelgänger, grabbing hold of Noya’s hand, heat radiating from him. Noya tugged, and they sprinted.

 

Skidding around corners blindly, Yaku tried to listen for pursuing steps over the rasp of his breathing, Noya’s coming ragged from beside him. He refused to even cast a glance over his shoulder, afraid that the _thing_ would find them if he did.

 

The only thing that felt real was Noya’s warm, rough hand in his, fingers interlacing perfectly with his.

 

Finally the light of the exit beckoned them out. They slid out of the maze, shoes scrambling over the sudden change from dirt to pavement. They panted, standing close together under the light of a street lamp. The maze rustled quietly behind them.

 

Yaku thought he saw black holes watching him from within the maze. He peered closer, a sudden curiosity pulling at him.

 

“Hey, where’d you guys end up?! It’s been, like, an hour!” Hinata said, jogging up to them from the crowd near the ticket booth. Yaku’s attention snapped from the maze, and some lingering feeling finally lifted from his shoulders.

 

‘Um. We got lost,” Noya said, “It’s a _maze.”_

 

“Oh. I thought you were, like, making out, or something,” Hinata scrunched up his nose. Kenma slipped a hand in his as he approached. Hinata smiled suddenly. “Well, whatever!! Let’s go get food!”

 

Yaku and Noya shared a look, agreeing silently never to mention what they saw to Hinata or Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one! Please leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
